homelessheathensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mornvenniath Kazita
(Mornvenniath) Kazita is a Dragonborn Rogue who has been traveling with the Barbarian Fafnir for some time. Kazita was exiled from her clan on the Isle of Dragons at the cusp of adulthood, and therefore is not allowed to use the Mornvenniath Clan name. Character Knowledge Appearance Kazita is a Dragonborn of Black Draconic ancestry with glossy scales that gleam like polished onyx in full sunlight. She is quite small by Dragonborn standards, standing only 5'8". Her clothing is designed to blend in with shadows, and she always seems to be carrying enough weapons to stock an army. History At this time, most of Kazita's backstory is a mystery to her party mates. They know that she has been working with Fafnir recently, but don't know how long. Campaign Kazita joined up with the Homeless Heathens just before they accepted a rescue mission to locate Derek and bring him home. When they finally caught up with him, she attempted to sneak behind his captor, jump off a building, and backstab him, but failed completely and ended up getting Derek's throat cut. She has met and spoken to a Bronze Dragon, who offered some clues about her past that she wasn't even aware of. Personality Kazita is friendly, but seems distant and aloof; she has a hard time connecting with non-Dragonborn. She has a curious nature and is very inquisitive. She has an affinity for animals that is unusual for Dragonborn. Kazita will always risk her own life, and possibly the lives of others, for treasure. Kazita has a serious weapons fetish, plainly evident by her picking up and keeping every little dagger she finds. Abilities Kazita has been working as a thief for several years and has learned many of the tricks of the trade, which translate well to adventuring, particularly for disarming traps. She is proficient with light armor and simple weapons, particularly short swords, and select martial weapons. As a Black Dragonborn, Kazita possesses weaponized acid breath. She is excellent at and frequently employs stealth movement. Kazita is fluent in both the common and Draconic languages. Equipment Kazita is always seen carrying two black-bladed daggers, named Duath and Athelas; two short swords; and a short bow with a quiver of arrows. She's also known to have a bag full of additional daggers and swords, though no one knows how many. Kazita carries a magical item, Dragon Climbing Slippers. She wears a burglar's pack, which is full of handy items. Player Knowledge History Only a character well-versed in Dragonborn lore would know that Kazita's glossy scales are an indication of an impure bloodline. Most Dragonborn in the Known World have scales with more of a matte finish; the glossy look indicates a full dragon not far up the family tree. Modern Dragonborn try to distance themselves from their more Draconic ancestors as much as they can. Campaign Behind the Scenes Development Up until the last minute, Amanda was undecided whether or not this character would be Dragonborn or Elf. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dragonborn Category:Rogues